1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a proximity network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of proximity communication services using a wireless short-range communication technology have been developed. For example, a proximity network between adjacent electronic devices may be configured and a service for rapidly exchanging data through the proximity network may be provided. A proximity communication service includes a lower power proximity communication service using a Bluetooth® low energy (BLE) beacon or a lower power proximity communication service of a neighbor awareness networking (NAN) standard based on a wireless local area network (WLAN).